Some RP with my friend
by playwithlife
Summary: Just something that happened last night and I regret nothing -SW-


**Hey to anybody who still follows my stories. This is just a random RP that happened last night with my friend Joshua sooo enjoy! (You're welcome Trinity)**

J: Give me a setting

S: It's the year 4793 and world war 43 has just erupted into chaos

J: I am a soldier for the New Federation Army and you are a member of the separatist alliance. We are on opposite sides of the battlefield and as the battlefield turns into chaos I run for cover. I pop my head out to see a beautiful woman hold a blaster to my head... I am stunned but I am quick to react. I knock you on your back and run away sparing your life... as the skirmish comes to a close your side has one the day. As I retreat you stain my memory with your face.

S: I'm in the bunk later that day with the memory of that soldier sparing my life burned into the backs of my eyes. What little sleep i get is full of tossing and turning. I awake to gunshots and am quick to be up and alert and on the move in seconds, on the hills the battle is madness I run for my life as I realize soldiers are heading to ambush our camp. The other members of the alliance are quick to follow while some stay and fight. We flee to the forest to try and put some distance in between ourselves and the chaos as I am only armed with the knife I keep in the side of my boots. I hear footsteps behind me.

J: You turn around to see me standing behind you. You grab for your knife but it is to late to react. My hand is over your mouth as I hold your hand preventing you from reaching for your knife. I tell you to be silent , and that you can trust me. You are shocked , but you can't resist and simply ask why...I look into your eyes and say I am a sucker for a pretty face. You blush and we move silently through the forest together...

S: As we're walking I glance over to see you already looking at me. I quickly turn away as I feel my cheeks get warm and suppress a smile.

J: I grab your arm and tell you that I see a cave we can sleep in for the night. It starts raining outside slowly and you agree to go into the cave with me. As we lay there in the cave I notice you are hurt and I ask you to remove your shirt. You look at me and without question agree for some reason. I take off my shirt as you blush and use it to cover the wound on your back. I look and I see that you have a tattoo on your back...it is a flower. I put my hands on your shoulders and ask you to relax. You refuse to let your guard down and I admire that. You put your shirt back on as I turn away I see that you are cold...you start to shiver as I come up behind you and give you a hug.

S: I jump at your embrace and pull away to turn around and look at you. You give me a half smile and I can't help half smiling back. I move a few inches away from you and lay down, still not trusting you. You seem to understand and turn over to rest as well. I sleep lightly, awaking at the sound of a mosquito buzzing around me. I turn over and I don't see you in the cave with me. I quickly stand and pull out my knife. I lower myself to a crouch as I look outside our makeshift shelter for you, what little trust there was replaced by suspicion. It's warm outside so I remove my jacket leaving only a white tank top covering my torso. I explore a few more yards and suddenly you run into me and fall on top of me. You blush and look bashfully at me and reach out to put the strap of my tank top back on my shoulder. You help me up and I place my knife back to its resting position.

J: My face turns from blushing into a serious look. As my face turns serious you know something is up and turn around. We both walk backwards and see that there is a wolf standing on top of the cave. You pull out your knife and yell at the beast. I quickly raise my blaster up and get ready fire only to realize you took the ammo out of it while I was sleeping. I worry as you charge the wolf and it jumps up , mouth wide open ready to bite flesh and bone. I run at the wolf and slam into it's right side knocking it to the ground. As the wolf slowly raises itself up , you manage to place yourself on it's back. With your left hand under the wolf's jaw you pull the wolf's mouth upwards taking the knife in your right hand and slicing it's throat ending it's life. As I get up I look at you covered in the blood of the animal and think she is absolutely beautiful. I run to you and hug you , embracing you within my arms. You try to pull away , but instead get use to the feeling and enjoy the moment together. We are ever so close in each other's arms that I look into your eyes and smile saying well at least we have dinner. I wipe away the blood from your face and gently kiss you on your lips. Your eyes wide open and full of shock you , as my lips meet yours. You slowly close your eyes as the kiss lasts for several minutes.

S: I feel dizzy. I'm not sure if that's from the lack of oxygen over the past few minutes or the adrenaline of battle. I suggest to keep moving, you put up little resistance and comply. I look over at you and slightly giggle at your tussled hair and wrinkled shirt. We walk for a few hours and we come up on a small town. We walk through the town covered in blood and dirt. We wander into an alley and we are greeted with cold metal pressed against the back of our heads.

J: It seems the town is held by separatist forces and I am still wearing my federation jacket. You turn around and tell them not to shoot. One of the men looks at you and recognizes your face calling you ma'am. The two men stop aiming their guns at our heads and tell you to report to headquarters in the town hall. As they look at me they ask who I am then you simply respond he is apart of my mission. The two men glance at each other and nod their heads with agreement to your words. My face is one filled with shock and fear. But not for my life but rather yours , you turn to look at me and smile. Saying that everything will be okay as long as I stick by your side. I place my hand gently on the tip of your chin and pull you in for a kiss. As we slowly get close to touching lips you turn away saying it is to dangerous , that this place isn't safe. I agree and instead kiss you on your forehead , and then look at you with a faint smile appearing. You then lead me to an abandoned building inside the town , telling me that I should be safe here. I thank you as you are about to depart for the headquarters. But before you leave I grab your hand and pull you close to me. Your hands placed on my chest , I bring your face to mine and whisper don't go. You smile and kiss me on my lips for a few seconds , afterwards leaving me in the abandoned building.

**So that was fun...Trinity ships it...**


End file.
